Persona: New Teammates
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Miu mulai masuk ke Yasogami. Ia berkenalan dengan Chie, Yosuke, dan Yukiko yang sudah ia kenal melalui game. Sebuah hari yang ia ketahui bahwa Saki meninggal, Souji mendapat personanya, dan Yosuke menghadapi shadownya. Chapter 2 update! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Yak, Hika-chan come again, dan ini bener-bener aneh. Saat saya lagi bosan-bosannya menuggu episode special di agustus nanti (Tahu kan, episode apaan?) saya menonton ulang Persona dari awal dan mendapat ide fic. Entah. Mengapa. Kenapa bisa begini ya? Ya sudahlah, silahkan menikmati~ Dan oh ya, kejadian ini ada setelah Souji, Yosuke, dan Chie masuk TV pertama kalinya. (Yang di game, jadi Souji masih belom punya persona.)**

** Rated: T**

** Genre: Adventure and many Genres lainnya**

** Disclaimer: P4 punya ATLUS, dan yang saya punya disini ialah naskah cerita ini dan seorang Takatori Miu.**

**Summary: Miu yang baru saja telah selesai menamatkan game P4, mendadak ditarik oleh seseorang! Ia pun menjadi terbawa oleh dunia P4 dan menjadi salah satu anggota IT. Bagaimana cerita? Apakah Miu akan menjadi seorang spoiler? Atau takdir akan berubah dikarenakan Miu? Bad Summary, Bad Tittle. Just Read, Contains one OC. I warn it. **

**Persona: New Teammates**

**Chapter 1: The girl Who Get Pulled by Someone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga game P4 nya!" teriak perempuan yang sedang bermain PS 2 yang setelah diketahui gamenya ialah Persona 4. "Fuah, butuh kerja keras banget, tapi lumayanlah, hanya namatin selama seminggu, bisa tamat, True End pula! Whoo, that Izanami is great boss too. And the ending is very make gue nangis sesengukkan." Lanjut perempuan itu yang bahasa inggrisnya nyambung-nyambung ke bahasa indonesia lagi. Oh iya, Author belum memperkenalkan perempuan ini ke readers selain nama ya? Baiklah, seperti yang readers ketahui, namanya ialah Takatori Miu. Panggilannya bisa Mi-chan dan Miu. Tidak seperti perempuan yang lainnya, ia hanya terobsesi oleh game-game yang unsurnya hanya pertarungan, persahabatan, dan sedikit romansa. Ia jago berbagai macam ilmu bela diri seperti Kendo, Naginata, Aikido, Karate, dan Taekwondo. Perempuan yang hanya mempunyai motto "Perempuan pun bisa kuat"(Motto macam apa itu -_-). Prestasinya juga cukup gemilang dan populer di para kaum lelaki. Penampilannya ialah rambut violetsebahu yang sedikit dikepang di bagian kanan, memakai baju orange sebahu dengan baju dalaman berwarna kuning di dalamnya, ia memakai celana panjang berwarna merah dan syal berwarna orange. Ia selalu mengalungi lehernya dengan headphone berwarna orange. Pertanyaan: Kenapa dia warna kesukaan dan headphonennya sama seperti Yosuke? Jawabannya ialah ia penggemar Hanamura Yosuke di game Persona 4 (Sama kayak Author atuh) makanya ia membeli headphone yang setipe dengan Yosuke di internet (Yang kebetulan ia temukan saat bosan di internet.) dan memakai baju yang berwarna dominan orange, kuning, dan merah. Yak, cukup sudah info tentangnya, dan cerita pun dilanjutkan.

**Miu's POV**

"Sekarang game Persona 4 ku sudah tamat. Persona 2 dan Persona 3 Portable juga sudah kutamatkan di psp. Persona 4 the Animation juga sudah tamat dan agustus nanti akan ada episode special nya. Ngapain lagi ya? Ah, baca Persona 4 di Mangafox aja kali ya!" Dan aku pun membuka laptopku, menulis password laptopku, dan membuka Google Chrome di laptop. Dengan cepat aku mengetik Mangafox karena memang itu website yang paling sering kubuka. Dan aku pun mengetik nama Persona 4 di kolom Search. Dan aku pun membaca manga nya.

**Couple Minutes Later...**

Aku pun bersandar di kebelakang kursiku. Semua chapternya sudah kubaca. Dan belum ada chapter update lagi setelah pertengahan di shadow Kanji. Aku pun memangku mukaku dengan tangan kananku. "Haaah, kalo bosen gini ngapain ya? Kalo IT sih, kalo bosen kan tinggal ke dunia TV dan lawan shadow, punya persona, kalo aku sih, ngapain ya?" tanyaku ke diriku sendiri.

"_Kalau begitu. Apakah kau ingin mencoba, bagaimana mempunyai kehidupan seperti mereka?"_

"Eh?" aku pun langsung melihat ke sekitarku. Aku merasa ada seseorang menanyakanku apa aku mau mencoba mempunyai kehidupan seperti IT. "Ada orang disana?" Aku bertanya. Tak ada suara. Baiklah, aku pasti gila sekarang, aku pun mematikan laptopku. Dan beranjak menuju TV. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seseorang anak kecil, perempuan, berambut ponytail warna merah. Matanya berwarna merah ruby.(Kok kayak Minako ya?) Ia memberi isyarat untukku agar aku maju mendekatinya. Dengan bodohnya, aku pun mengikuti isyaratnya. Dan saat aku sudah cukup dekat dengan TV, aku pun secara tiba-tiba ditarik oleh perempuan itu dan masuk ke TV! Dan ya, aku masuk, karena TV di kamarku berukuruan 32 inch. "Y-yadaaaaa!" Teriakku. Dan aku pun masuk ke dalam TV. Dan tanpa kusadari, aku pun pingsan.

**After Couple Hours Later, in Yasoinaba...**

Aku pun membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku sendiri ada di kamarku sendiri. Aku mengeluarkan nafas lega saat aku berada di kamar. Tapi aneh, kenapa di luar begitu tenang ya? Biasanya kan, ribut karena rumahku berletak di depan jalan raya. Aku pun membuka jendela kamarku. Dan aku mendapati, kalau di depan rumahku bukan jalan raya! Melainkan sebuah jalan yang di seberangnya ada sebuah sungai, rerumputan, dan dan sebuah jembatan untuk memancing disana(Ada yang bisa nebak ini dimana?". Aku merasa familiar akan tempat ini. Dan aku pun melihat seseorang, lelaki, tinggi, berambut abu-abu dan dengan style mangkuk sedang duduk di rerumputan itu. Masa kah, dia adalah? Aku pun segera berlari ke bawah dan memakai syal serta sepatuku. Aku melihat ibuku sedang memasak. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya. "Ke-ke depan sungai, ada orang yang kukenal disana jadi aku mau menyapanya." Jawabku. Bohong. Dia memang kukenal, tapi dia tidak mengenalku. Baka Miu! "Baiklah, jangan kemaleman ya!" kata ibuku. "Iya, Ittekimasu!" teriakku seraya membuka pintu rumahku. "Itterashai." Jawab ibuku.

Aku segera berlari dan berjalan ke Samegawa Flood Plain. Baiklah, aku sudah menyadari, kalau ini Yasoinaba, bukan Tokyo. Aku ini tinggal di Tokyo. Aku pun duduk di rerumputan itu dengan sedikit berjarak dari lelaki itu. Aku hanya melihat sungai dan sesekali kulihat lelaki itu. Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaanku, dan menghampiriku. Kami-sama, berkatilah diriku ini. "Hei, aku belum pernah melihatmu. Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. "Ah? Eh, euh, ano... Miu. Takatori Miu." Kataku memperkenalkan diri. "Kalau kamu?" tanyaku. "Souji. Souji Seta. Yoroshikune." Jawab Souji. Bingo. Aku sudah menebak kalau dia itu Souji, protagonist dari Persona 4. I mean, look at him! That grey-bowl hair, It's definitely Souji! "Kamu baru pindah?" tanyanya. "Iya, aku baru pindah hari ini, dan aku ingin istirahat sejenak dari mengeluarkan barang-barangku di rumah." Jawabku. Bohong. Aku saja tidak tahu kalau aku akan tinggal disini. "Oh, sama sepertiku, tapi aku sedikit lama dari itu, lusa kemarin aku pindah ke sini karena pekerjaan orang tuaku dan sekarang aku tinggal dengan paman dan adik sepupuku." Katanya. Aku tahu itu, dan kau diberi kekuatan oleh Izanami untuk membangkitkan Personamu, mana aku bisa tidak tahu? Aku ini sudah menamatkan perjalananmu. "Oh, eh... aku akan kembali ke rumahku jadi, sampai jumpa." Kata beranjak pergi. "Tunggu." Katanya seraya memegang tanganku. "Kamu bersekolah dimana? Siapa tahu kita satu sekolah." Tanya Souji. "Oh, rencananya sih aku akan di sekolah Yasogami. Jalannya terdekat." Jawabku. Great, now i have to make sure to mom that i attend to Yasogamu. "Oh, aku juga sekolah disana. Mau kuantar besok? Aku tahu rumahmu dimana. Diseberang kan?" tanyanya. "Iya, itu rumahku. Boleh saja. Sampai ketemu besok." Kataku. "Sampai ketemu besok Miu." Katanya. Aku pun beranjak dan pulang ke rumahku.

"Heh? Kamu kan memang mulai besok di Yasogami, kan kamu yang memutuskan kemarin, kenapa kau mendadak lupa Miu-chan?" kata ibuku. "Oh, eh nggak ku-kukira ibu tidak memperbolehkanku. Baiklah, aku tidur dulu ya bu, oyasumi..." kataku. "Oyasumi Miu-chan." Jawab ibuku. "Oyasumi ayah." Kataku seraya melihat foto seorang lelaki yang tengah tersenyum. Ya, itu ayahku, ia meniggal saat aku berumur 9 tahun. Aku pun beranjak ke kamarku dan pergi tidur. Sebelum aku tidur, aku melihat kalender. "14 April. Besok aku akan menjadi murid baru Yasogami, dan Yosuke akan sedih karena Saki-senpai meninggal." Kataku ke diriku sendiri. Dan aku pun tertidur.

**Ok, long enough for me, sampai disitu saja, gimana? Seu nggak? Kalo nggak ya maaf ya, sekilas info, Miu datang ke Yasoinaba saat tanggal Souji, Yosuke, dan Chie masuk TV untuk yang pertama kalinya yang berarti saat Saki menghilang. Dan esoknya, Saki meninggal, Yosuke minta balik ke dunia TV, Souji dapet persona, dan lawan shadow Yosuke. Ya, aku lumayan ingat saat masa-masa seperti itu. Baiklah, don't forget to review! Dan waw, saya nulis chap ini sekaligus publish dan update P4NJ. Jangan lupa singgah ke cerita itu ya... ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos Dias! Hika-chan datang untuk meng-update cerita Persona: New Teammates! Tapi sebelumnya, maafkan Hika-chan karena di chap sebelumnya banyak typo, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Dikarenakan itu, saya benar-benar teliti untuk chap ini agar tidak ada typo! Ok, mari kita lanjut ke bawah, Yaaaa E!**

** Rated: T**

** Genre: Adventure and many Genres lainnya**

** Disclaimer: P4 punya ATLUS, dan yang saya punya disini ialah naskah cerita ini dan seorang Takatori Miu.**

**Summary: Miu mulai masuk ke Yasogami. Ia berkenalan dengan Chie, Yosuke, dan Yukiko yang sudah ia kenal melalui game. Sebuah hari yang ia ketahui bahwa Saki meninggal, Souji mendapat personanya, dan Yosuke menghadapi shadownya. **

**Persona: New Teammates**

**Chapter 2: His Awakening, My awakening, His' Shadow, and a Mascot Bear (Part 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kokoro ga shinu yo... jibun no tamerai ga... _Klik.

Alarm kamarku di Handphone berbunyi. Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku, mandi, memakai baju seragam ku dan kebawah. Aku mengepang rambut violetku dan menatap diriku di cermin. "Sekarang merupakan hari yang berat untuk Yosuke. Aku sedikit prihatin padanya." Pikirku. Karena sekarang tanggal 15 april, berarti Saki meninggal, dan menaruh luka di hati Yosuke. Yosuke yang terluka itu harus menghadapi shadownya juga. Yosh, pokoknya aku akan membantu Yosuke dengan seluruh kekuatanku! Dan kupikir-pikir, nanti aku akan masuk ke dunia TV, dan rasanya nanti gimana ya? Wehe, jadi gak sabar nih. "Miu-chan! Sarapan sudah siap!" Suara ibuku terdengar. "Aku datang!" jawabku. Aku pun turun ke bawah.

"Pagi bu." Sapaku saat sudah sampai kebawah. "Pagi." Jawab ibuku. "Pagi juga." Jawab seseorang. Ia ada di sebelah ibuku, dan itu adalah Souji! "Souji! Kok-kok!" tanyaku terbata-bata karena kaget. "Ini kan temanmu Miu-chan, kenapa kamu seperti lihat setan? Dia sejak tadi pagi sudah ada di depan rumah, jadi ibu menyuruhnya masuk dan sarapan bersama kita." Jelas ibuku. Oh iya, Souji kan memang mau mengantarku. Aku lupa karena kepikiran akan hari ini tanggal 15. "Oh iya, maaf Souji, aku suka agak nge-blank kalo pagi-pagi, jadi hampir lupa kalau kamu mau mengantarku." Kataku. "Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyumnya. "Aih aih, kalian baru kenal kok udah jadi kekasih sih?" kata ibuku mendadak. "Kami bukan sepasang kekasih!" protes kami bersamaan. Duh, mukaku jadi memanas gara-gara ibu. "Hahaha, ya sudah, kalian cepat berangkat gih, Souji, jaga anakku ya, Miu-chan, hati-hati di jalan!" kata ibuku. "Iya, kami berangkat ya bu!" kataku. Aku memakai sepatuku dan mengambil payungku. Karena diluar memang hujan. "Siap?" tanya Souji. Aku mengangguk. Aku dan Souji pun pergi ke sekolah.

"Midnight channel?" tanyaku. "Iya, kamu tahu rumor midnight channel?" tanya Souji. Sebenarnya, aku tahu midnight channel itu apa. Midnight channel itu sebuah 'acara' yang dibuat oleh Izanami untuk memenuhi keinginan manusia. Tapi, karena itu, Namatame menculik Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, dan Naoto. Aku pun pura-pura berpikir. "Yang katanya jika kita melihat TV kita saat mati dan hujan sendirian, maka ada orang yang akan menjadi pasangan kita bukan?" tanyaku. Souji mengangguk. "Wah, kamu tahu saja, padahal baru saja kau pindah kemarin." Kagum Souji. Aku tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dari seminggu yang lalu(Ingat! Miu telah menamatkannya kemarin dalam seminggu, jadi seminggu yang lalu ia telah mengetahui Midnight Channel. Mengerti kan?). "Lalu?" tanyaku. "Aku akan menceritakan ini padamu karena aku sudah memercayaimu sebagai teman. Aku ingin bercerita padamu, tapi biarkan aku menanyakan satu hal. Apakah setelah aku menceritainya padamu kamu akan percaya?" tanya Souji. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Apakah kamu percaya kalau aku bisa masuk TV?" tanya Souji. Aku mengangguk. "Ok, dan ketemu sebuah beruang maskot yang bisa bicara?" tanya Souji. Aku mengangguk. Souji sedikit kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa percaya itu semua?" tanya Souji. Aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya..." aku pun menceritakan kejadian yang aku alami selama singkat hingga kami mendekati sekolah.

"Jadi, kehidupanku dibuat menjadi game, manga, dan anime?" tanya Souji. Aku mengangguk. "Yah, percaya gak percaya sih. Aku bisa nunjukkin kalau mau." Kataku. Souji menggeleng. "Nggak usah." Katanya. Perkataannya sedikit membuatku terkejut. "Nggak usah?" kataku mengulang kembali perkataannya. "Iya, nggak usah. Aku gak mau kehidupanku langsung terlihat dengan jelas. Itu seperti...curang." kata Souji. Aku mengerti maksudnya. Ia tidak ingin masa depannya berubah, dia ingin melihat masa depan itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kataku. "Oh iya, kau harus menemui wali kelasmu kan? Ini ruang guru. Aku ke kelasku ya, sampai ketemu nanti." Kata Souji. "Sampai nanti." Balasku. Aku pun memasuki ruang guru. Wah, tak disangka, wali kelasku ialah... King of Moron, Kinshiro Morooka! "Hoh, jadi kau Takatori Miu, yang menjadi anak baru itu hah? Ayo ikuti aku, atau tidak kau tidak akan pernah menemukan kelasmu!" ketusnya. Sialan, sabar Miu, nanti dia mati kok! Tenang aja! Aku pun mengikuti guru itu ke kelas 2-2. Kelas Souji, Yosuke, Chie, dan Yukiko.

"Semuanya duduk dan diam! Kita menerima sampah lagi dari kota besar dan lebih lemah dari sampah biasa. Cepatlah beritahu namamu!" ketusnya. Oke, aku sudah diambang batas. Aku menghirup udara sebentar dan mengeluarkannya. "Namaku Takatori Miu. Saya baru disini dan di daerah sekitar sini, mohon bantuannya." Kataku memperkenalkan diri seraya sedikit membungkuk dan memberi senyumku. Waw, para cowok menggila tuh, Souji saja sampai blushing. Tapi Yosuke... Ia sedikit murung, meskipun agak tertarik akan diriku ini, ufufufu... "Hah! Kau ingin menggodai para cowok ya! Hal itu tidak akan ada disini! Yah, meskipun anak-anak disini tumbuh cepat dan suka sekali hang-out, rok terlalu pendek, dan berpacaran bagai baboon!" ketus Morooka. Oke, aku sudah marah! "Maaf ya sensei, tapi saya tidak suka menggodai cowok, dan saya tidak berpacaran saat ini, dan siapa yang bapak panggil sampah sekarang hah?" ketusku. Oke, aku sedikit over tadi, tapi biarlah! Muahaha... "Huh, kau masuk ke shit list ku! Sekarang juga!" ketusnya. "Kayak saya peduli sensei, sensei yang salah kan lagi pula?" jawabku. Terlihat sedikit percikan listrik antara diriku dan Moron-sensei di mata para murid, hingga Yosuke bertindak.

"Uh, sensei! Bolehkah dia duduk di sampingku? Tempat duduknya kebetulan kosong!" kata Yosuke menunjuk tangan. Yes! Arigatou, Yosuke! "Yah, boleh. Cepat duduk disana dan jangan menggodainya!" ketus Moron-sensei. Aku sedikit mendecak dan duduk di samping Yosuke. "Terburuk dari yang terburuk huh? Oh iya, namaku Hanamura Yosuke. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Yosuke. Mimpi terkabul, kenalan sama Yosuke! Yay! "Takatori Miu, senang bertemu denganmu, Hanamura-san. " kataku. "Hey, panggil aku Yosuke saja. Aku agak risih dipanggil dengan nama margaku. Tapi, aku memanggilmu Miu juga, tak apa kan?" katanya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, senang bertemu denganmu juga Yosuke." Kataku. Mimpi gak sih, cubit dikit ah, aduh sakit! Tandanya aku tidak mimpi dong! Yay! Dan kami pun melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Hei, katanya ada pengumuman mendadak nanti." Kata Yosuke. "Oh." kataku. Jelas aku tahu, karena itu kan berita tentang meninggalnya Saki. Yosuke mengangguk. Dan Souji menghampiri kami. "Hei Miu, Yosuke, sudah saling kenalan ya?" tanya Souji. Aku mengangguk. "Tu-tunggu, Souji, kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Yosuke. Souji mengangguk. "Kami bertemu di Samegawa Flood Plain. Dan kami berkenalan." Jelas Souji singkat. "Enak banget." Kata Yosuke. Aku dan Souji hanya cekikikan kecil. "Hei Yosuke, apa kau- ara, Miu-chan!" kata seseorang yang berada di belakang Souji dan mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau berambut bob berwarna coklat. Dan di sebelahnya perempuan berbando merah dan bercardigan merah dengan rambut raven hitam sepunggung. Tidak salah lagi, mereka Chie dan Yukiko. "Ah, Chie! Oh iya, Miu, ini Satonaka Chie dan Amagi Yukiko." kata Yosuke memperkenalkan mereka berdua. "Yo! Panggil saja Chie!" kata Chie. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Yukiko sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian juga." Jawabku tersenyum. "Hei, kita ada pengumuman, yuk ke auditorium!" ajak Chie. "Ayo." Kata Souji. "Ah, aku ada urusan, kalian duluan saja." Kata Yukiko. "Baiklah. Miu-chan, apa kamu tahu dimana auditorium?" tanya Chie. Aku menggeleng sedikit. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi bersama!" ajak Chie dan merangkul lengan kananku.

Kami berkumpul di Auditorium. Tidak sedikit murid-murid disana bergosip. Kulihat Yosuke sedikit murung. Yang jelas kutahu kenapa. Souji yang melihatnya berbisik padaku. "Hei, Yosuke murung, apa yang terjadi dengannya?" bisiknya. "Katamu aku tidak boleh bocor?" candaku. Souji sedikit mengerut. Aku tertawa kecil. "Bercanda. Uhh, begini, sebenarnya, pengumuman ini, menyangkut Saki-senpai." Bisikku. Ia sedikit heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. "Saki-senpai meninggal." Jawabku. Souji kaget. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. "Yah, kalau tidak percaya lihat saja." Kataku. Dan kepala sekolah kami mulai berbicara. "Semuanya, ada berita duka cita, bahwa salah satu murid kita, Konishi Saki, ditemukan tewas pagi ini." Umum kepala sekolah. Aku tidak kaget. Kenapa? Readers tahu kan, kalo aku gamer nya mereka? Ya kan? Mereka bertiga kaget. "Miu benar." Batin Souji. "Yosuke..." batin Chie. "... Senpai..." batin Yosuke. "Bagi kalian yang ditanyai polisi nanti, kuharap kalian hanya memberikan yang benar, dan bukan kebohongan belaka." Lanjut kepala sekolah. Dan beritanya pun berlanjut.

"Aku kasihan dengan Yosuke." Kata Chie. "Aku juga." Kataku. "Memang kau tahu apa maksudku?" tanya Chie. "Tahu. Saki-senpai itu orang yang disukai Yosuke kan?" kataku datar. Chie kaget. "Ka-kau kan, baru pindah! Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chie. "Huh, aku lebih suka saat Souji kaget. Lebih tenang." Kataku memegang jidatku. "Sou-Souji tahu, kenapa dia bisa tahu?" kata Chie terbata-bata. Aku tahu, dia pasti akan seperti itu. "Chie, kondisi itu bisa kita berdua ceritakan nanti, sekarang, mana Yosuke?" tanya Souji. Kami mencari Yosuke, dan saat kami ingin menaiki tangga, kami mendengar dua perempuan sedang gosip. "Dia tewas sama seperti pembawa acara itu kan?" kata gadis pertama. "Iya, tapi kalau pembawa acara itu di tiang listrik, sekarang di antena telefon!" sahut gadis kedua. "Ada yang bilang kalau penyebabnya adalah racun yang tidak terdeteksi." Kata gadis pertama. "Racun? Hey, ini bukan drama tahu!" kata gadis kedua. Dan mereka berdua naik ke atas. "Ini dia yang kusebal saat di game. Malesin banget." Kataku menghela nafas. "Hah? Tu-Tunggu, game? Memangnya kehidupan kita dibuat game?" tanya Chie. "Begini Chie, Miu bilang, kalau kehidupanku, termasuk kau, ada di game, manga, dan anime. Ia sudah menamati 'game' ini. Jadinya ia tahu, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Jelas Souji singkat. Great talk you got there Souji. "Jadi? Setelah ini apa?" tanya Chie. Sepertinya ia lebih tenang. "Seharusnya Yosuke akan datang dalam waktu..." kataku pura-pura melihat pergelangan tanganku.

"Kalian lihat kemarin malam?" tanya Yosuke. "Sekarang." sambungku. "Huh?" tanya Yosuke. "Nandemo nai." Kataku. "Yosuke, ada apa kamu, nonton seperti itu lagi?" protes Chie. "Dengarkan aku dulu!" ketus Yosuke. Kami semua terdiam. "Ada yang mengganggu firasatku saat itu, dan aku melihatnya lagi malam kemarin. Dan..." kata Yosuke. "Saki-senpai ada di midnight channel itu dan terlihat seperti... kesakitan." Lanjutku. Yosuke terkaget. "Bagaimana kau tahu dan kenal Saki-senpai Miu? Aku belum menceritakan dia padamu." Kata Yosuke. Yosuke kaget hampir sama dengan Chie. Tapi Yosuke jauh lebih tenang. Entah karena dia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Saki, atau apalah yang aku tidak tahu. "Cerita panjang." Jawabku. "Baiklah, makanya Souji, aku ingin minta tolong padamu." Kata Yosuke. "Yosuke, jangan bilang kau mau kesana." Kata Chie. "Ya, aku mau masuk kesana kembali. Mungkin jika kita masuk kembali, aku akan tahu mengapa senpai harus mati seperti ini. Souji, kutunggu kau di Junes." Kata Yosuke dan langsung pergi tanpa mendengarkan tanggapan kami. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Chie. Hening sesaat. "Aku akan pergi." Kataku. Chie terlonjak. "Tapi, kau ini cewek! Apakah kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yosuke?" tanya Chie. Aku mengangguk. "Dunia TV kan? Tenang, aku ahli beladiri, dan..." kataku terhenti. "Ingin membantu Yosuke seluruh tenagaku!" lanjutku dengan mantap. "Aku juga ikut." Kata Souji. Chie terlonjak kaget lagi. Aku sih, hanya tersenyum. Chie pun menghela nafas. "Bailah, ayo kita ke Junes. Kita tidak bisa meninggalkan Yosuke di sana sendirian." Kata Chie. Aku dan Souji mengangguk. Dan kami pun menuju Junes.

"Kalian datang!" kata Yosuke. Ia sudah menunggu dan di depan TV yang dibelakangnya. Sepertinya itu TV yang akan dipakai untuk masuk nanti. "Kita datang untuk menghentikanmu bodoh!" kata Chie. "Ayolah, kita tidak harus melakukan ini. Biarlah polisi yang menuntaskannya." Lanjut Chie. "Kau pikir aku bisa bergantung dengan polisi? Dia saja tidak tahu akan dunia ini! Meskipun kita ceritakan, pasti mereka tidak akan percaya!" kata Yosuke. "Aku ini hanya ingin tahu, kenapa senpai harus mati seperti ini." Lanjut Yosuke. "Yosuke..." kata Chie. Yosuke menghadap ke Souji. "Jadi, bagaimana?" tanyanya. Dia mengangguk. "Aku ikut, tapi aku khawatir akan Chie." Katanya. "Aku juga ikut lho, jangan tinggalkan aku." Kataku mengangkat tangan. "Kau ini cewek! Bukankah semakin berbahaya?" protes Yosuke. Aku sedikit membunyikan jemariku. "Kau kira aku ini cewek lemah hah? Begini-begini aku suka diajak berkelahi sama cowok lho..." kataku marah. "Oke, oke, kau boleh ikut. Baiklah, Chie tolong peganglah ini." Kata Yosuke. Ia memberikan tali ke Chie. "Apa ini? Tali?" tanya Chie. Yosuke mengangguk. "Kita akan pergi dengan tali ini mengikatku. Chie, peganglah dengan kuat." Kata Yosuke. Aku melipat tanganku ke dadaku. "Tidak akan berhasil, nanti putus." Kataku dengan flat face. "Kita tidak tahu sampai kita mencobanya kan?" tanya Yosuke. Aku memutar bola mataku. "Terserah deh." Jawabku. Dan kami pun memasuki TV. Yes, akhirnya!

Aku jatuh dan mendarat lumayan keras. Aduh, bokongku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku bangun dan berdiri. Aku melihat sekeliling. Hoh, jadi inikah dunia TV? Souji dan Yosuke pun berdiri. "Duh, kalau kita mendarat begini terus, pantatku bisa flat nih." Kata Yosuke. Souji hanya tertawa kecil saja. "Kalian, ngapain kalian disini kuma?" tanya seseorang. Bukan seseorang, sesuatu tepatnya. Datanglah sebuah maskot beruang menghampiri kami. Ya, itu Kuma-chan(Panggilan diriku untuknya kalau aku sedang main Persona 4)! "Eh, wanita nya beda dari kemarin kuma!" kaget akan diriku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Kuma-chan berhenti sejenak. Ia terlihat seperti berpikir. "Hmmm... Berarti kalian pasti pelakunya kuma!" teriaknya. Yosuke dan Souji kaget. Aku sih, hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Kan aku sudah tahu. "Kok kami?" protes Yosuke. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasakan kalau seseorang telah dibuang ke dunia TV. Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya kalian datang, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang memaksa kalian masuk, jadi kalian yang paling memungkinkan! Kalian pasti yang melakukannya ya kan Kuma?" kata Kuma-chan. "Hell no!" kata Yosuke. Sepertinya aku harus bertindak nih. Aku maju ke Kuma-chan, dia sepertinya bingung apa yang aku mau lakukan aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Yosuke dan Souji kaget, dan aku menutupnya kembali dan hampir meninjunya. "Kalau aku menjadi pelakunya, aku pasti akan membunuhmu dengan beladiriku ini. Tapi, aku tidak membunuhmu bukan?" tanyaku. Kuma-chan terhenyak. "Berarti kami bukan pelakunya dong." Lanjutku. Kuma-chan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, kalian akan kupercaya tapi, ada satu syarat kuma." Katanya. Aku tahu apa itu, dan aku sudah bertekad. "Kalian harus membantuku menemukan pelakunya kuma. Atau tidak... aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini kuma!" katanya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Souji dan Yosuke kaget. "Apaan sih? Lagipula, tenang saja, aku masih ada-" kata Yosuke terputus setelah melihat talinya terputus. "What?" kata Yosuke. "Told ya." Kataku. "Lagipula, Kuma-chan, aku mau menemukan pelakunya." Lanjutku. Kuma-chan kaget. "Hontou? Kau mau membantuku mencari pelakunya kuma?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga ikut." Kata Souji. Aku tersenyum padanya. "Urgh, coba ada pistol di tangan kita. Tapi, kita gak punya pilihan lain sih..." kata Yosuke. Yosuke tampak berpikir. "Mencari pelakunya huh? Oke, kau mempunyai kata-kata ku juga." Lanjutnya. Kuma-chan senang tuh. "Oke, untuk perkenalan, Aku Hanamura Yosuke, ini Seta Souji dan Takatori Miu." Katanya. "Baiklah, daripada kita bearlama-lama, lebih baik kita ke tempat terakhir kali yang dibuang disini kuma." Kata Kuma. "Tapi Kuma-chan..." kataku. "Ya kuma?" tanya Kuma-chan. "Kami susah melihat." Kataku. "Oooh, baiklah, pakai ini kuma!" katanya seraya menyodorkan kacamata padaku, Souji, dan Yosuke. Kacamataku berwarna putih glitter, Souji abu-abu kehitaman, dan Yosuke berwarna orange. Kami memakainya. Wow! Kabutnya kayak nggak ada! "Oooh! Keren! Udah lama aku pengen pake ini!" teriakku. Yosuke tampak heran, tapi dia tidak terlalu menanggapinya. "Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Kata Yosuke. Dan kami pun mengikuti arah Kuma-chan, yaitu Central Shopping District.

"Ini bukannya... Shopping district?" tanya Yosuke. "Ini tempat perempuan terakhir datang kuma." Kata Kuma-chan. "Maksudmu... Saki-senpai?" tanyaku. "Aku tidak tahu namanya kuma, tapi memang ada orang disini kuma." Kata Kuma-chan. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak jauh dari..." kata Yosuke terhenti dan berlari. Konishi Liquor, pasti tempat itu. Dan kami pun ikut berlari mengikuti Yosuke.

"Aku benar! Ada toko minuman keluarga Saki-senpai!" kata Yosuke. Yup, bingo. Beneran kan apa kataku? Pasti Konishi Liquor. "Kuma!" kata Kuma-chan serentak. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini. "Ada apa?" tanya Souji. "Ada shadow, aku punya firasat kalau dia akan menyerang kuma!" kata Kuma-chan. Yatta! Akhirnya yang kutunggui datang! "A-apa?" kata Yosuke tidak percaya. Mendadak ada sebuah bayangan hitam datang di depan Yosuke. Bayangan itu membentuk menjadi sebuah bola. Dan membalikkan badannya dan menunjukkan lidahnya. Kalo nggak salah, nama shadow ini Halberie apa gitu. Shadow itu menyerang Souji! "Souji!" teriakku. Aku ingin menghadangnya. Tapi mendadak, ada cahaya putih di sekitar Souji. Mungkinkah ini? Persona? Souji seperti memegang kartu dan kartu itu bercahaya. Souji melihat itu sejenak dan mendadak tersenyum layak orang gila. Souji menghancurkan kartu itu dengan meremasnya.

"Per... so... na!"

**Crang!**

Persona Souji datang. Bentuknya seperti samurai yang memegang pedang dan berjas hitam. Pedangnya berujung perban sedikit dibawahnya dan memakai topeng dan dilihat matanya berwarna kuning menyala. "Izanagi!" Teriak Souji. Izanagi segera menebas shadow Halberie yang pertama. Masih ada satu, tapi menghilang entah kemana. Aku lihat shadow itu ada dibelakang Souji. Aku harus menyelamatkannya! "Souji!" teriakku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing. Aku merasa kepalaku seperti dipaksa keluar.

_Thou art i..._

Aku merasa ada sesuatu diatasku. Itu kartu. Ia berada di kedua tanganku sekarang.

_I am thou..._

Entah mengapa aku tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar. Mungkin mirip Joker di batman itu? Aku mulai mendengar suara yang lain. "Panggilah aku." Itulah yang ia katakan.

_The time has come... To call what is within!_

"Per..." tanah sekitarku mulai terang. "So..." kartu yang kupegang menyala. "Na!" perkataanku selesai dan meremas kartu itu dengan kedua tanganku. Di belakangku ada seperti bentuk Izanagi, tetapi ia tidak memakai topengnya, rambutnya dikuncir kuda dan berambut pirang. Matanya berwarna merah menyala. Bajunya hampir mirip Izanagi, hanya saja baju itu terbuka lebar dan didalamnya ada tempurung baja yang mengkilat. Ia melilitkan tangannya dengan sebuah perban. Perban itu mengikat senjatanya, yaitu naginata.

"Take-no-mika!" teriakku. Personaku, Take-no-mika, segera mengangguk kecil dan menebas shadow Halberie yang ada di belakang Souji. Aku segera berlari ke Souji. "Daijoubu?" tanyaku. Souji mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Katanya. Aku mengangguk. Persona kami menghadap ke depan kami, dan aku mendengar suara lagi.

_She has face the facade and used to overcome the life hardship..._

_Takatori Miu has obtained the Persona from the sea of her soul..._

_A persona, Take-no-Mika, goddess of weapon..._

Jadi ini persona ku? Waw, lebih duluan Souji sih, tapi aku dapat memanggil persona ku lebih duluan dari Yosuke. Yosuke dan Kuma-chan menghampiri kami. "Hei! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yosuke. Souji mengangguk. Aku hanya thumbs up. "Waw, apa itu tadi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah aku mendengar kalian bilang Persona? Hey, apakah aku akan mendapatkannya juga?" tanya Yosuke beruntun. "Hey, jangan bear-tanya banyak-banyak seperti itu kuma. Kau membuat bingung kedua sensei kuma!" kata Kuma-chan. A-aku, dipanggil sensei? Yes! "Sensei?" tanya Yosuke kurang percaya. "Kuma sangat kagum dengan Souji-sensei! Aku tidak tahu kau mempunyai potensi sebesar itu kuma!" kata Kuma-chan. "Apakah kau yang bisa membawa Yosuke dan Miu-sensei kesini kuma?" tanya Kuma-chan. Souji mengangguk. "Waw! Kau benar-benar hebat sensei!" kata Kuma-chan terkagum-kagum. "Miu-sensei juga hebat, Kau bisa memanggil 'itu' dan menyelamatkan Souji-sensei! Kuma sangat kagum kuma!" kata Kuma-chan terhadapku. Aku hanya tersenyum saja. "Ya kan, Yosuke?" tanya Kuma. Yosuke mendorong Kuma-chan. Yang anehnya, Kuma-chan balik lagi berdiri. Aku sweatdrop. "Hei, kau tidak memberiku penghormatan dan memanggil mereka berdua 'sensei'?" tanya Yosuke. "Maaf kuma." Kata Kuma-chan. "Baiklah, kalian berdua terus lakukan, dan kita akan aman disini." Kata Yosuke.Ia berbalik menghadap ke Konishi Liquor. "Baiklah, kita bisa lakukan ini." Kata Yosuke.

"Aku harap Junes bisa bangkrut."

"Eh?" kata Yosuke. Suara ini...

**To be Continue...**

Author: Sebelum kami menutup chapter ini..

Chie: It's time to...

Rise: Replies for the reviewers!

Author: Ho ho ho! Ada 3 review untuk chapter sebelumnya. Baiklah, Miu, tolong bacakan!

Miu: Etto... yang pertama dari **Maya Megumi**. Katanya "Ga nyangka ada cerita begini XD. Idenya keren loh, lanjut ya! Oh iya, ada sedikit typo di fic ini, well, saya tidak perduli, yang penting kamu update #dilindes. Keep writing! XD"

Author: Hontou ni gomennasai... Saya begitu tidak sabar bikin cerita baru hingga lupa cek ulang, Hontou ni gomennasai! Oke, udah update, makasih atas ide nama persona Miu ya! Yang kedua, Yui dong (OC saya dari fic P4 New Journey)!

Yui: Hmmm... yang kedua dari **Sp-Cs**. Katanya "Fictnya bagus, saya suka. Saya baru tahu kalau shadownya Souji punya banyak kepala, apalagi gelantungan di kabel kayak monyet OAO. Update terus yok~ :)"

Author:... Maaf, ini salah review ya? Tapi tunggu! Ini bukan salah Sp-Cs-san kok! Salah saya waktu itu salah publish! But still, makasih atas reviewnya ya! Ini udah update kok... Yang terakhir, Souji!

Souji: Ok, review terakhir dari **Nyasararu**. Katanya "...akhirnya nemu yg OC juga~ :D jarang2 nah ada yang masukkin OC k cerita, biasax bkin cerita baru. Dan saya yakin ini bakalan seru. Ayo ayo dlanjutin loh, saya penasaran :D. ...dan omong-omong, anda kn sudah namatin P4, jadi... boleh nanya? Event rescue Yukiko (tgl 18), seandainya saya pake Goho-M buat balik ke dunia nyata (persedian obat sekarat, rencananya mau beli dulu, omong2 saya ada di lantai 5), saya ga bakal bisa balik ke TV lagi ya? Mesti ke hari event berikutnya (tgl 27), gitu? Saya masih mentok disituuu~ pertama kali main sih... Well, saya tunggu apdet selanjutnya :D KiReiKi galogin~"

Author: Ah, review terpanjang yang pernah saya dapat. But it's ok, justru saya senang! Ok, benarkah? Memang jarang ya, yang masukkin OC ke cerita mereka? Saya nggak tahu sih, kan author baru. Oke, makasih udah bilang fic ini seru, hontou ni arigatou! Oh, event rescue Yukiko? Gak bisa balik ke dunia Tv lagi, malah pas keluar langsung menuju ke rumah. Masih ada waktu banyak atau tidak? Soalnya seingat saya tanggal terakhir kita menyelamatkan Yukiko itu tanggal 27. Kalau besok masih ada waktu, kamu bisa beli peralatan, baru menuju dunia tv lagi.

Yukiko: Tumben gak terima kasih ke Tiara.

Naoto: Itu karena Author-san memakai wi-fi sekolah, bukan punya Tiara.

Yukiko: Oh...

**Info:**

**Take-no-Mika (Original name: Takemika): Merupaka dewa senjata. Saya sengaja memberi persona takemika ini ke Miu karena keahliannya dan hatinya yang kuat. Ia ingin mengandalkan hati dan keahliannya itu di senjata. Karena itulah, Miu saya beri persona Take-no-Mika. Dan mengapa Take-no-Mika dan bukan Takemika saja? Sebenarnya Takemika itu adalah dewa. Tetapi dikarenakan Miu perempuan, nama personanya saya ganti sedikit dengan nama Take-no-Mika. (Source: Kami Kami Kaeshi by: Ema Toyama)**

**See u! \^0^/**


End file.
